


Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you.

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bathing, Depression, Feeding, M/M, could be seen as cloud/zack, or just friends, zack doing his best to care for cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Zack is trying to get through to Cloud and do what he can to help the blond cadet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Rub by Snow patrol and thought it sounded like them so this is based on it. I might add more later if anyone wants to see more. This is based on if they found a motel to stay at for a night or two.

It was cold, a chill in the air. Winter was coming, the falling leafs scattered across the ground making this apparent. The wind softly blew them around. Zack watched them from the window of an old motel. He knew he'd had have to move again soon. Shinra was truly relentless. Zack turned around, letting the curtain fall into place. He walked over to the bed farthest from the window. He sat on the bed, seeing Cloud's blank stare. Zack felt a pain in his chest, but forced himself to smile none the less. He had to stay strong for Cloud. The blond needed him now more then ever. Zack noticed Cloud's hair was starting to get longer. Zack sighed, shaking his head smiling. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. 

He got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom. He picked up the scissors he always used to cut Cloud's hair. He walked back into the room, sitting next to Cloud who was leaning against the headboard. He began snipping Cloud's hair in the way the blond like it. He had memorized it, committed it to memory. Once he finished cutting the blonds hair in the way he liked Zack stood up. He walked back into the bathroom, putting the scissors away. 

He walked over to the bathtub, plugging it, turning on the water. He stuck his hand in, making sure the water was just right. Once the tub was filled with enough water Zack turned off the faucet. He stood up, walking into the room. He walked over, running his hand through Cloud's hair. "It's time for a bath and then I'll get you some food how's that sound?" Zack asked, doing his best to smile. He carefully undressed Cloud. This was routine, had been for months now. Zack didn't hate it, it truly wasn't that bad, aside from the fact he missed Cloud's voice. Those little dorky things he would do that made Cloud who he was. Zack missed his best friend. Once he had Cloud undressed he helped the blond into the bathroom. Zack carefully lowered Cloud into the bathtub. He picked up the cup he used to pour water over Cloud's head. He titled Cloud's head back, pouring the water through his hair. He made sure to keep it from keeping into the blonds pretty blue-green eyes. Mako effused eyes. Eyes like Zack, eyes Zack felt bad had been forced on Cloud in such a way. A way that left him in the state he was in. Zack picked up the shampoo, pouring some into his hand. He rubbed it through the blonds hair, watching bubbles spread through his soft tresses. He rinsed his hands off in the water, picking up the cup. He slowly poured the water over Cloud's head, holding his hand over the boys eyes. He didn't want to get water in them and especially not soapy water. He placed the cup back in the water, removing his hand from Cloud's face. He picked up the bottle of conditioner, pouring a little onto his hand. He rubbed it into the blonds hair, rinsing off his hands in the water when he was done. He picks up the cup, gently pouring it over Cloud's head, keeping his hand in front of the blond haired boys eyes. Once he was sure he got the conditioner all the way out, he placed the cup back in the water. He started pouring the water over Cloud's shoulders and chest. He picked up the soap, rubbing it over the blue eyed boys arms and chest. He poured water over his chest and arms, pulling the plug. The water drained out as Zack retrieved a towel from the near by cabinet. He lifted Cloud out of the bathtub, wrapping the towel around him. He carefully took him back to the room, dressing him in a change of clothes. 

He set him on the bed, leaning him against the wall. He started drying off the blonds hair, rubbing the towel on his head. He pulled it off, throwing it into a pile of dirty laundry. 

Zack went over to his bag, pulling out a container. He opened it, seeing soup inside. He smiled. He had just enough for Cloud. He felt a pain in his stomach and looked down. "Sorry, buddy. Only enough for one." He said. He got a spoon, sitting in front of Cloud. 

"Hey spiky, I got soup for you. I know it isn't your favorite, but it's all we have." Zack said, doing his best to keep smiling. To keep hoping one day Cloud would talk to him. That he would be the man Zack had known and became best friends with. He pressed the spoon to Cloud's lips, feeding him. Zack wouldn't lose hope. He wouldn't give up on Cloud. Once he feed Cloud all the soup, he put the dish away in his bag. He took the time to stretch Cloud's muscles out. He didn't want the blond chocobo boy to be stiff when he was able to move again. Zack sat on the other bed that was in the room. He placed his head in his hands, tears slowly streaming down his face. He started to sob quietly. He didn't know if Cloud could really hear him or not. He always told himself he could. He didn't wanna believe all his efforts to reach the once bright eyed boy were in vain. He just sat there and cried. He hadn't cried in awhile, held it back in an attempt to be strong. He had to be strong for Cloud. His fight was for Cloud now. Angeal always said to never let anyone take his honor. Keeping Cloud safe was what Zack's honor meant. He looked back at the blond, who if not for their situation, would look calm and peaceful. Zack got up, walking over to Cloud, he gently petted the blonds spiky hair. 

"We're gonna be okay spiky. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Zack said. He could have swore he seen the comatose blond smile at him. Must have been lack of sleep. He sighed, sitting next to Cloud. It was going to be another long night.


End file.
